


老混蛋与小甜心 A translation of Baby You're A Mess by ProneToRelapse

by sherrystoneage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 老混蛋汉克与小甜心康纳的虐狗日常
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 模控生命破产之后，马库斯主持举办了一场由底特律警署赞助的筹款晚宴，以为建设仿生人医院筹集资金。汉克不喜欢做正式晚宴嘉宾。他却在储物间里“做了”康纳。





	老混蛋与小甜心 A translation of Baby You're A Mess by ProneToRelapse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're A Mess (But That's Just Fine To Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115241) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> 本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：Baby, You're A Mess (But That's Just Fine To Me)  
> 原作者：ProneToRelapse

“我不去。”

“汉克。”

“不。”

“ _汉克。_ ”

“我说了不。”

“ _副队长。_ ”

汉克捂上耳朵，大声歌唱走调千里以把康纳的声音给盖过去。康纳坚持不懈，脚步紧紧跟着逃往厨房的汉克。

“我就是不去，你没法逼我！”汉克撞倒一把椅子试图阻挡康纳前进的路线，紧紧闭上眼睛表演给康纳看。“眼不见，心不烦，你那狗狗眼也发挥不了威力了！我是这一家之主，这是我的最终决定！”

“ _汉克_ ，”康纳急了，一脚跨过倒地的椅子。“我没在请求你。我在 _告诉_ 你我们要去！”

“啦啦啦，听不见！啦啦啦—— _操_ ！”

汉克加摸黑加一只异常兴奋的圣伯纳等于给一只异常RK800仿生人的独家超赞喜剧秀。

“好啦，现在可以听我说了吗？”康纳倚在汉克上方问道，后者正四肢大张着躺在地板上。“还是你想被相扑再多绊几跤？”

“花Q，”汉克喘了口气，坐起来。“我 _说_ 了我不去。”

康纳跪在他身旁。他是个训练有素的谈判家。害怕的，愤怒的，困惑的，十几个，既有人类也有仿生人，这他都搞定了，一个顽固的副警长对他来说不在话下。

“汉克…”康纳温柔地说，睁大水汪汪的狗狗眼，撅起下唇可爱地嘟着嘴。经验表明汉克对这张脸完全扛不住。“这次晚宴对我而言意义重大。马库斯为我们族群付出了这么多，而这次底特律警署出资赞助，是推进人类与仿生人关系前进的巨大一步。我不想自己一个人去。我…我想让你在我身边，汉克。”

“哦，花Q，”汉克又骂了一遍，眯起了眼。“你这狡猾的小——”

“跟我一起去我就做你喜欢的那个。用我的舌头。”

汉克的脸刷地一下子染上了绚丽的红晕。“…我不戴领带！”他坚持着，瞪着康纳那张得意洋洋的脸。

——

“这是正装晚宴，汉克。”

“我耳朵不聋。”

康纳机敏地盯着汉克的服装。看来，他有两种选择。

选择一：强迫汉克套进他给他准备的晚礼服，但要冒着汉克拒绝参加晚宴并且在接下来的一周里大发脾气的风险。

选择二：让汉克想穿啥穿啥，然后祈祷神明保佑。

康纳在他相对短暂的一生里已经受够大起大落了。他选择简单模式。

“好吧随你，”康纳耸耸肩。“不过我希望你知道那里可是会有摄像师的。”

“我希望 _你_ 知道我有多期待那里的免费酒吧。”

康纳揪着自己的鼻梁。这是个非常“人类”的动作，汉克似乎非常善于在他身上触发。“ _至少_ 穿上西装外套吧。”

“我会穿那该死的外套。不过看着我的眼，告诉我这不是你见过的最棒的衬衫。”

这件衬衫…的确与众不同。蓝色，上面点缀着（老天作证）香蕉图案。非常汉克风味。他几周之前购物的时候瞅见的，后来就一直在找着机会把它穿上。

“很符合你，”康纳让了步。“颜色很鲜艳。不过——”

“如果我去，这件衬衫也要跟着一起去。”

“你还说 _我_ 固执，”康纳小声嘟囔。“好吧，就穿这件。我不知道我费心个啥劲。”

“你以后会学会不跟我较劲的，”汉克告诉他。“这样简单容易多了。”

他俩都明白，这是不可能的。

——

马库斯一开始跟康纳说起筹办晚宴的事时，康纳持怀疑态度。

现在，看着周围的所有宾客，人类和仿生人共处一室，康纳能明白马库斯当初如此坚持的原因了。

“ _我们将促进包容与团结_ ，”马库斯曾说。“ _大家共聚一起，做些有意义的事。_ ”

他的目标是筹集资金建立一家以仿生人为中心的医院，一处远离模控生命的影响与操控，专供仿生人进行修复和替换生物组件的地方。他补充道，这将为仿生人和人类共同创造就业机会，从而创造出一个在物种之间公平分配的系统，这个观点让他获得了更多的支持。

当他请求康纳向底特律警署寻求赞助时，康纳几乎肯定这想法一定会被拒绝。

他很高兴自己错了。

他看到几个自己的同事在周围转着，混在人群中闲聊。没有紧张或敌意，只有人类与仿生人在一起，度过轻松愉快的一个夜晚，享受着音乐和美食。

至少人类们享受到了美食。

“这，”汉克小声嘟囔着，“简直是地狱。咱能撤了吗？”

“才过了五分钟，汉克。我们还没与任何人说过话呢。”

“正和我意。吧台在哪来着？”

“哦不，”康纳用手臂紧紧环着汉克的胳膊。“首先，咱得去见主持人。 _然后_ ，你才可以去喝一杯。”

“一杯？单数？康纳，我以为你爱我。”

“我爱，”康纳说着扫描着人群——真的“扫描”——寻找着马库斯的踪影。“这也就是为什么我没穿任何内衣而且我知道储物间的确切位置，在我们需要隐私的时候。”

“我恨你，”汉克虚弱地说着。他飙升的心率就是另一回事了。 ~~（口嫌体正直的汉克哈哈哈）~~

康纳：壹分。汉克：零分。

康纳终于瞄到了马库斯，拉着汉克穿过人群走到那里。站在他身旁两侧的是西蒙和乔什，身着晚礼服，看起来非常端庄得体。诺丝站在他们身后一点，礼服勾勒出她惊人的身体线条，露背，侧摆开缝至大腿中部。她看起来不太高兴。

“嗨，马库斯，”康纳走近他们说道。“我很高兴结果与你预想中的一样好。”

“康纳！”马库斯笑容灿烂。“以及安德森副队长。真高兴你能来。”

“我们无论如何都不会错过这个的，”康纳告诉他，悄悄在汉克张嘴吐槽之前用胳膊肘杵了杵他。

“康纳，”诺丝问候道，微微欠头。她向汉克尊敬地点头示意。“汉克。”她虽然仍旧对和平进程不怎么满意，但汉克似乎是她主动容忍的唯一一个人类。康纳猜测这也许是她努力接受他们俩关系所做出的尝试，但似乎只靠汉克的臭脾气就已经够完全赢得她的芳心了。

“诺丝，”汉克说道。“你美得简直灭绝人性。”

“谢谢，”诺丝愉悦地答道。“你他妈这是穿的啥？”

“哦，你说我这件新衬衫吗？不错吧？”

诺丝挑起眉，一脸感兴趣的样子。“是还不错。”

汉克冲她咧嘴乐。“所以，刀藏哪了？”

“在我左侧大腿上绑着呢。”

“ _诺丝_ ，”马库斯责备道。“好好说话。”

“呵，你觉得这可能吗，”乔什说。诺丝瞪着他。

“好好享受这一晚吧，先生们，”马库斯说，走进叽喳一片的仿生人之中。“我貌似得干预一下。”

“我们之后再来找你，”康纳承诺着，带领汉克走向酒吧。

“他们很不错，”汉克说。“我从没见过有谁能像安卓耶稣一样这么有耐心。完全他妈不知道他是怎么做到的。一个风骚安卓就够我受的了。不知道他怎么受得了他们三个。”

“我一点也不 _风骚_ 好嘛，”康纳回应道。“而且就算我 _是_ ，那也是你的错。”

“你只是在证明我的观点，康儿。”

康纳考虑了片刻把他给绊倒。后面跟着的汉克牌赌气似乎没法避免，他还是放弃了。

“好吧，”康纳说。“免费酒吧，我知道这是你来这的目的。只是一定悠着点，好吗。今晚对于维护团结非常重要——”

“嘿，”汉克打断他，抓住康纳的手臂。“我知道这个对你而言有多重要。我不会做任何事搞砸它的。但是我身边全都是打扮得如此俊朗美丽的俊男靓女，手上还有一个尤其火辣的家伙。我得至少喝得醉一点才能无视人们看到我们时的那些想法。”

过去的几个月里，汉克一直在努力做出改变。他在努力，他真的在，但他那扭曲的自信总是让康纳很悲哀。

“我向你保证，汉克，”康纳坚定地说。“这里的人们脑子里惟一装得下的只有他们自己。不过，我现在脑子里想的只有我是多么想让你脱掉那衬衫——”

汉克哼了一声。“我他妈就知道这让你不舒服——”

“——然后钻到你裤子里去。”

这下成功让他闭了嘴。

康纳：贰分。汉克：零分。

以表仁慈，康纳给汉克点了杯纯威士忌，拍了拍他的胳膊。汉克一口闷了那杯，有点过于用力地将杯子放下。与康纳预计得差不多。

“所以，呃…储物间？”

康纳愉快地微笑。“是的，就在走廊尽头，左边最后一个门。我在马库斯选择晚宴场地的时候注意到的。”

“啊。咱们可以…？”

“请再耐心点，副队长。”

汉克接下来的一小时都闷闷不乐。

——

马库斯在九点刚过时登上讲台。人类宾客们此时都愉快而微醺，周围瞬间安静下来，大家都坐在了自己的座位上。

“首先，我想感谢所有到这里来的你们，”马库斯高兴地微笑着。“非常感谢大家对我们事业的大力支持，要知道没有你们我们将无法走到今天这一步。

“我很高兴在此宣布，在底特律警署的赞助以及个人的慷慨捐赠下，我们已达到并超过了我们15万美元的筹款目标。”

“该死，咱们捐款了吗？”汉克低头冲康纳小声说着。

“捐了，副队长。”

汉克放心地叹了口气，靠在自己的椅背上。“哦，杰佛里也在这。我刚都没看到他。老天，他看起来可真不自在。”

康纳顺着汉克的视线望去，看到他们的警长坐在屋子对面的长桌那里，夹在他的妻子和，很不幸，里德警探中间。

“马库斯邀请了 _里德_ ？！”汉克嘶声说。“在这么多人里？”

“不是以个人名义。这是对整个底特律警署的开放邀请。我猜是福勒警长让他来的。你和我是唯一收到VIP邀请的警官嘉宾。”

“真够幸运的，”汉克咕哝。康纳向他嘘了一声。

马库斯之后的演讲基本都差不多，感激到来以及积极信号，不过从宾客们的掌声来看结果还是很不错的。他从讲台上退下之后，音乐重又响起，大部分没有醉得站不起来的客人们开始涌向舞池。康纳看着人们成双入对地跳着舞，心中泛起一股不熟悉的渴望之情。

汉克伸出的手落入了他的视野中。

“来吧，”汉克说着，特意躲避着康纳的眼神。“我知道你那表情。我知道今晚的我很混蛋，所以，咱们走吧。”

“去哪？”康纳问道，慢慢握住汉克的手。

“与我共舞，”汉克脸上发着烧。“我知道你想。”

康纳的心泛起阵阵涟漪，随着汉克将他直起身，领着他走向舞池。他知道汉克这么做是因为他知道这是康纳想要的，将康纳的想法置于自己的意愿之上…他很感动。

他真的很爱很爱这个怪脾气的臭老头。

“我来领你，”汉克小声嘟囔，康纳使劲压下自己的笑容。

“没问题，副队长，”康纳说。“你知道舞步的吧？”

“…操，好吧， _你_ 领。”

康纳咧嘴乐着，一只手臂滑进汉克的腰窝，右手握住他的左手。汉克瞪着康纳的衣领，将空闲的那只手滑至他的肩膀上。

“我们没有必要这样做，”康纳告诉他。

“我想要。”汉克低声说。他脸上的红晕更深了。“别让我想太多。我在试着浪漫一点呢。”

“很好，”康纳说，轻啄着他的脸颊。“被你浪漫到了。”

“小混蛋，”汉克小声咕哝着，嘴上说着，嘴角却翘起了微笑。康纳带领着他俩随着音乐缓慢地游走在舞池上。

“上帝，”一会之后，汉克笑着说道。“在晚宴上与我的安卓男友共舞。谁会想到呢？”

“反正我自己从没想过我会如此幸运。”康纳承认道。

“我的脸已经没法再变得更红了，康儿。”

“我知道，不过我还是喜欢试试。”

时间褪色，音乐流转，他们慢慢地随着音乐一起移动，沉浸在属于他们自己的小世界里。一切都纯净而完美，康纳不知道他是如何到达此地，身处这个本无力再去爱的男人的怀抱里。

_你看起来如此幸福。_

一缕思绪飘入了康纳的脑海，轻柔却足够凸显而引起注意。马库斯。他从大厅另一头不知哪里给康纳发信息，但康纳无法让自己打破他与汉克身处的魔咒去寻找他。LED转动着，他回复道。

_是的。感谢你让我睁开了双眼。_

_是你自己冲破了程序。你只是需要有人帮你一把。_

康纳微笑着，脑袋靠在汉克的肩膀上。他们不再跳舞，渐渐减慢到只是在原地摇晃着身体，拥抱着彼此，沉浸在彼此的温暖之中。他觉得自己的合成心脏满的快溢出来了。

直到。“…汉克。”

“嗯？”

“你手在我屁股上。”

“能怪我吗？我告没告诉过你这身晚礼服在你身上有多他妈的帅？”

康纳咧着嘴。“呵，我觉得你没说过。”

“那让我用行动来展示给你吧？”

康纳慢慢地将手臂从汉克腰间松开，手掌划过他的手臂直到执起汉克的双手，领他走出舞池。他用一只手指在嘴唇上比了个“嘘”，拉着汉克走在自己“预建”的路线中悄然消失在人群里。

康纳仿佛轻车熟路地走在走廊中，加速小跑着直到他们到达储物间。他打开门，迅速将汉克塞了进去，无视了对方发出的不满的吼叫，将门在他们身后关上。

“老天啊，康，别把我推来推去，我太老了跟不上这该死的节奏。”

“所以你是说你老到不能在储物柜里干我了？”康纳问着一边松开自己的领结。

“停，别替我往嘴里塞话。”

康纳咧着嘴拽着汉克的外套前襟将他拉近。“那可不是我想往你嘴里放的，”他说着将汉克拉入一吻。

这一吻火辣粗暴，康纳简直要不够。汉克双手将他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，温暖的手掌滑进他的后背，抚上他的肋骨，将他一把推起来抵在门上，一边康纳急切地扯开汉克的外套和衬衫。

不足十英尺的门外，晚宴还在如火如荼地进行着。临近的脚步声顺着康纳的脊柱滑下，令他发出甜美而紧张的颤抖。汉克的嘴唇沿着他的脖颈滑行，啃咬着每一片能碰触到的肌肤。

“我们有——大约十分钟的时间，直到有人来找我们之前。”康纳努力说着，随着汉克牙齿扯着他耳垂的动作中断了自主呼吸。“我们被发现的概率有百分之六十点八三。我建议我们速战速决。”

“我爱听你冲我砸统计学数字。”汉克柔软地吮吸着康纳喉咙部位的皮肤，使那里泛出淡蓝色的印痕。汉克痴迷于向康纳的脖子和锁骨上落下吻痕，尽管它们几分钟后就会消退不见。康纳绝对毫无怨言。

“汉-汉克，”康纳随着汉克刮过耳后敏感皮肤的牙齿而柔软地呜咽着。“快点，进来。”

“ _操_ ，”汉克嘶哑着吼道。“你想怎样——什——”

康纳将他向后推开时，汉克大声地咽了口气。康纳利落地解开他的裤子一把将其推到胯以下，然后转过身脸冲着墙将手臂抵在上面。他弯下腰把屁股撅了起来，扭过肩膀用满是欲望的眼睛看着汉克。

“这样，”康纳喘着粗气。“这样操我。”

汉克的手立刻动了起来，掌心握着他的臀部，掀开臀瓣，将手指滑过康纳早已湿滑的穴口。那触感让康纳喉咙中发出一声柔软的呻吟，但他憋住声音喘着气发出一声警告。

“别再撩我了，我们没有时间。”康纳咬着牙说。“就赶紧干我吧求你了。”

“这我可怎么拒绝的了，”汉克解腰带扣的声音响亮地回响在狭小的房间里，康纳期待地咬着嘴唇，欲望滚烫地卷过他的内里。

汉克的手掌平覆在他背部，阴茎头部抵在康纳的穴口上，向里推进，逼出他一声颤抖的呻吟。

“你得保持安静，”汉克声音紧绷。

“我尽量，”康纳抽着气，手蜷成拳头抵在墙上。

汉克缓慢地挺动着，插得极深。康纳呜咽着，咬紧下巴尽量不发出声响，汉克的阴茎摩擦过内壁令他爽得升天的情况下简直不可能让他不出声。

“汉-汉克——”康纳呜咽着弓起后背试图向后挺动，急切地寻求更多摩擦。“用力点。 _求你_ 。”

汉克照做——康纳爱死他了——开始用力挺动着，更深，更加用力地撞向他身体深处，蹭过他内壁深处的一小片区域，令他的皮肤窜过阵阵火花，快感蔓延至全身。他自己的阴茎硬挺着随着每一下穿刺滴着前液，穴口紧紧钳着汉克，随着每一下大力的冲撞从康纳肺部逼出他本不需要的所有空气。

“汉——克，”康纳扬起声。“我——我——”

“康纳，”汉克呻吟着，节奏开始变乱。“操，我接着你，操，快，射给我。”他一只手绕过来握住康纳的阴茎，拇指划过顶部，哦上帝啊，那感觉太多了，太棒了，康纳无法思考，只能去感受，弓起身大声呻吟，迷失在感觉的洪流里，随着汉克将他一点一点带过悬崖。

高潮如巨浪将他击中，席卷过他全身的每一行代码，视野短路成一片雪花点。他的LED急促地转着红圈，在黑暗中泛着红光。汉克在随后的几下短促的挺动中也到了站，大口喘着气，将康纳彻底填满。

他们比预计安全时限更长地停留在那里，但相比之下康纳更加无法忍受去破坏这片刻的宁静，直到汉克终于绵软下来滑出体外，一阵滚烫的热液将将要顺着他的大腿滚落下来。他早已一团糟了，这只会让情况雪上加霜。

“操，”汉克哑着嗓子踉跄着后退一步试图将自己整理得可以见人。“我已经老得快无福消受这种破事了。”

康纳心不在焉地哼唧着，沉沉地倚靠在墙上。他的腿抖得停不下来，他爱死这种感觉了。

“咱们回家吧，”康纳舌头打弯含糊地说道，心想这是不是就是人类喝醉了的感觉。他的脑袋晕晕的，思绪朦胧，目眩神迷。

“哦，该死，我把你弄坏了，”汉克笑了一声，帮助康纳站直。“我得把你带回家。你这样子没法见人的。你可是说过这里有摄像师！”

“我看起来如何啊？”康纳一边看着汉克帮他整理衣服一边咧着嘴乐着。

“就像你刚在一个储物间里被操傻了一样，康纳，操。”他把康纳的领结塞进了自己的大衣口袋里。“我尽力了。”他伸手试着理顺康纳的头发。“该死，只能这样了。你能想办法避人耳目地把咱俩带出去吗？”

“不行，”康纳说。“我敢肯定你把我给短路掉了。”

“好吧，这样可真帮不上什么忙，不是吗？”

_我能帮忙。_

康纳眨了眨眼，LED转着黄圈。

_诺丝？_

_嗯。我在楼道口放了一个地湿防滑路障，可以让人们远离这里。你们左侧通道尽头有个消防出口。我会告诉马库斯你把汉克带回家了。_

_谢谢你。_

_永远。不用客气。 （双关：永远。别再提起这件事了。）_

\-------------------------

马库斯：汉克和康纳去哪了？我想让康纳上去讲几句

诺丝（电子眼已瞎）：他们在储物间里干了个爽然后回家了

马库斯：啥？

诺丝：汉·克·和·康·纳·是·谁·我· **这·辈·子** ·都·不·认·识·他·们

 

**Author's Note:**

> 咳咳。继续放飞自我。纯娱乐产物，希望大家食用愉快~  
> (Happily disappearing into the light)  
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
